Pokemon Adventure Destiny of Lancelot
by KingMaximilian
Summary: Follow Angelo on his very own Pokemon journey, in the Kanto region, along with his new Pokemon, Ralts! But there's something very strange about this Pokemon of his. It may tie Angelo's destiny with a Legendary Pokemon... Reviews very much appreciated!


BEEP BEEP.  
BEEP BEEP.  
BEEP BEEP.

An alarm clock was sounding off in a young man's room, continuously beeping upon the boy's night stand. Next to the night stand was a young boy with short, brown hair. It rolled over his pillow like a an octopus resting upon a rock in the deep ocean. The boy finally rose out of his bed, and smashed his fist against the snooze button on the alarm clock. "Bah, shaddup already." He grumbled, stepping onto the carpeted floor below. He was still in his underwear. He rubbed the sleepiness out of his eyes and then realized what was happening today - He was going to start his Pokemon journey.

"Oh my God!" The teenager exclaimed, frantically glancing at the alarm clock which he had just smashed. The screen was cracked - it was broken and glitched up. "No! No no no no no!!" He stomped angrily. "I'm gonna be late!" He quickly slipped on a shirt, pants, socks, and shoes and headed out his bedroom door into the hallway. He jumped down the stairs in one, long hop and ran past his mother, grabbing his heavy backpack containing his clothing, tent, and food and sprinted out the door.

"Don't you want breakfast, Angelo?" The mother called out to her son. "It's pancakes!" She held out a plate holding a stack of delicious flapjacks, coated with sugary sweet maple syrup. It could get anybody to stay home from a Pokemon journey, just to eat that in the morning instead of canned meat.

"Alright!" Angelo stopped, and began to turn around. Then he thought for a second about why he was sprinting in the first place. "I mean... Mom! Please! I'm late!" Angelo yelled as he continued to run towards his destination - Professor Oak's Laboratory.

Angelo lived in the quiet little village called Pallet Town - a serene, peaceful community. Every year, the local resident and Pokemon genius, Professor Oak, would give away Pokemon to new Trainers as soon as they get their Pokemon liscense at the age of ten. Once they get their Pokemon, they have the oppurtunity to temporarily leave school to go on a journey with their Pokemon partners.

Angelo, however, was not allowed to go on the journey by his mother until he was fifteen. Just the other day was his birthday, so it was time. Anyway, he eventually reached the lab. He sprinted in the open front door and ran past scores of large machines and computers, until he reached a large room, with two other Trainers in it, who looked about Angelo's age, along with the Professor himself.

The first Trainer was a young man with longer hair than Angelo - though it was the same dark brown color. He was wearing a black Metallica T-shirt, blue jeans, and wearing a black backpack. He raised an eyebrow at the newcomer. "Come on, we want our Pokemon. Professor Oak here says that he'd only give us our Pokemon if you showed up, and it's been almost a half an hour since you were supposed to be here."

"Be patient, Max..." The second one said. He was about Max's height, except with shorter, dirty blonde hair. He had torn blue jeans and a grey sweatshirt on. He had an ACDC beanie on, which made his hair flip up around the edges of the hat. "I'm sure he has a reason for being late."

"Sorrysorrysorry!" Angelo spat out in one word. "I overslept!" Then he thought of a quick, white lie. "My alarm clock was broken. It didn't wake me up." Well, of course, it's broken now, but that's not really what he was trying to say.

"Erm. Right." Professor Oak sighed. "Anyway, thanks for joining us. Your name is...?"

"Angelo, sir."

"Angelo. Pleased to meet you. This is, Max, and this is Colton. I'm sure you already know, but I'm Professor Oak." He nodded, then looked at the three Pokeballs on the table. "These three Pokemon are not my usual Pokemon - They are Meowth, Sandshrew, and Oddish. They are common in the wild, but I'm sure you'll love them all the same, yes?"

"Sandshrew's mine." Max grabbed the left Pokeball on the table, and stuffed it in his pocket. The second boy, Colton, reached for the one on the right. "I'll take Meowth."

Angelo was a tad nervous. "Erm. I'll take... Erm... Oddish?" He grabbed for the center Pokeball. When he touched it, an electric shock zapped his finger. The Pokeball turned around by itself to reveal not a small button, but a pair of angry eyes. It zapped him a second time. "Grahh!" Angelo howled in pain from being electrocuted.

"Erm. Sorry about that." Oak said nervously, throwing the living all out of the window. "That was Voltorb. He's a bit of a prankster..." Oak sighed. "I don't know where the original Pokeball went... But I'm sure I can find you something else." Oak rummaged through his back closet for something. "Aha!" He said from inside, emerging from the door to the other room with a Pokeball. "Here you go, Angelo." He handed Angelo the Pokeball.

"Alright!" Angelo said, pressing the button on the Pokeball. A bright flash of light blinded everybody in the room, excluding Max and Professor Oak. Obviously, they were both used to the flash. Out popped a tiny Pokemon, with a green and red "helmet" upon its head. Its eyes were not visible. "Ralts!" It squeaked cutely.

"Ahh, yes, that's Ralts. It's pretty tame, especially for being a newborn. Be gentle with it until it grows a little bit, though." Professor Oak smiled. "And don't be sad around it. It senses your feelings. Be happy!"

"Aww!" Angelo cried out, ignoring Professor Oak, giving it a hug. "Ralts, eh? I think I'll call you..." Angelo paused for a second. "Lancelot!" He laughed. "You like it?"

Ralts smiled. "Ralts! Ralts!" It cried out in joy. Its emotions seemed to reflect off of Angelo's. It walked over to Angelo and leaned against its leg.

Professor Oak smiled. "Alright, kids, get going! And take these with you." Professor Oak handed them each a small, red device.

"A Pokedex? Thanks, Professor!" Colton smiled, as each of the three accepted the Pokedex.

Angelo stood, confused. "A Pokedex?"

"You mean you don't know what a Pokedex is?" Colton asked, surprised.

"Not really..." Angelo sighed in reply. He was quite new to the Pokemon world.

"It's famous among Pokemon trainers. Pokemon Professor such as Oak here give them away to rookie Trainers worldwide. Of course, our very own Professor Oak was the original creator." Colton explained with a warm smile as they headed out the door onto the road.

Eventually, the trio came to a fork in the road. Max nodded. "This is where we take our seperate paths, Angelo. I don't know you, I can't trust you. Come on, Colton." The other brown-haired boy began to walk away abruptly.

"Sorry. He's a bit rude." Colton sighed, holding out his hand to shake with Angelo. "Anyway, it was nice meeting you. I'm sure we'll see you again at some point."

Angelo accepted the handshake. "Nice to meet you guys too..." He said. Colt pulled away and ran off to catch up with Max. Lancelot the Ralts pulled on Angelo's pant leg. "Ralts?" It asked in its own Poke-language.

"Well... Lancelot, the journey's about to begin!" 


End file.
